brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 November 2017
07:16 Hi 07:16 Welcome to Brickipedia, IFoL 07:16 I am Lavertus, the Head Administrator 07:21 gello 07:24 How're you? 07:26 i am fine 07:26 my bro want to try and beat cuphead in 2 weeks xd 07:31 I am going away over the weekend 07:31 As you know, this means that I will be without wifi. If Shiva doesn't join tonight, could you pass the message on please? 07:32 okay 08:02 brb 08:19 back 08:22 wb 08:22 finnaly finished learning heir conditioning 08:22 now cobalt thief 08:30 Do you mean air conditioning? 08:30 As in the thing that keeps a room cool 08:48 Hi 08:51 Hi 09:01 All hail jiblafish 09:02 Imo jiblafish is devil 09:02 gello 09:03 Hi 09:03 I'm not teasing Dadaw, it's just cool to try out someone's role. 09:03 Shiva, I sent you a PM 09:03 Answered. 09:04 I see 09:07 I'm too beautiful, and my pink hair are nicer than anyone's. 09:08 To play D&D you must have two more players. 09:08 My name is Fluttershy Weedhouse. 09:09 gello shiv 09:09 you can try my role 09:09 you might think you are close 09:09 but you will never get the original >:] 09:09 I've already, but again will be great. 09:10 gello 09:10 i finally learned "Dance of Thorns" 09:11 meh 09:11 I man ot usiung " 09:11 *am not using 09:11 and also typing without caring on what pressing 09:12 but geting the original Dadaw will be hard, I am doing lot of stuff you can see while typing 09:12 (not piano and drawing stuff) 09:12 btw, i'll start coloring LINK pictures and adding text 09:12 this saturday 09:13 i hope I can actually 09:13 jiblafish rule the world 09:13 i am hunting jublafish's family 09:13 (i need to stop making those references) 09:13 (but i wont) 09:13 the refrence you might had to use was 09:13 kankrifish 09:14 cause jiblafish's actions are samilliar to kanrki's 09:14 yes and remove the "be" 09:14 in because 09:14 gello toa 09:14 toa pm 09:14 i am replaceing the o with u 09:15 but saying this as tva 09:15 sp8der 09:15 yees sp8der 09:15 Did you write your opinion? 09:15 yeep 09:16 blck suit is cool imo 09:16 (i need to stop playing dadaw) 09:17 Now. 09:17 i like wathicng this kind of stuff XD 09:18 I love salads. 09:19 i do love some salads but not every salads 09:19 I'll leave again but not for long 09:19 Once I was known as Matau 09:19 are you playing tua? 09:19 Now I'm Kopaka Nuva 09:19 But still Toa 09:20 * Shiva Kuzunasee tips fedora. 09:20 Me ladies. 09:20 Me name is Captain Neckbeard 09:21 Hi... 09:21 Hey Dadaw... 09:21 Hey Lav... 09:21 Hey Shiva... 09:21 Hey bot... 09:21 Long time no see... 09:22 Dont you remember me?.. 09:22 AYY remember yu 09:23 brb 09:23 I couldn't return... 09:23 Now I'm here... 09:26 shiva you are the 1st judge 09:26 me (Second) 09:32 I'm Rev... 09:32 Hi 09:32 How're you? 09:33 Fine? 09:33 Great thanks. 09:34 I might be uploading a new video on yt 09:35 I'll show my new Kodak movie camera 09:36 I love old style and British culture 09:37 I'm head administrator of Brickipedia 09:37 So I watch the wiki to be clean 09:38 I care about others but don't forget about myself 09:38 I am Lavertus 09:38 Hi 09:39 . 09:39 .. 09:39 ... 09:39 . 09:39 .. 09:39 ... 09:39 . 09:39 .. 09:39 ... 09:39 I'm Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my user name makes no sense! 09:41 Hi! 09:41 My congratulations! 09:41 If you are successful. 09:42 I'm successful too. 09:42 Being a vanguard is cool. 09:42 Dark Yada, administrator of French LEGO Wiki 09:46 Make Brickipedia great again! 09:47 It was said by the legendary admin Neo! 09:47 All of you are so different, duh! 09:47 I can't... 09:47 I can't... 09:48 I can't believe, you are such IDIOTS. 09:48 Now your souls and accounts are MINE!!! 09:48 * Shiva Kuzunasee laughs like a flower. 09:49 Gtg bye 09:49 Need to destroy the world with your souls in my possession. 09:51 back 2017 11 09